Mobile communication devices are becoming more useful in terms of available features, data processing, and Internet connectivity. However, this growth in usefulness is accompanied by increased power consumption and reduced battery life. The reduced battery life and the corresponding reduced time between battery recharges can result in a poor user experience.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.